Marvel Forever June 2018 Solicitations
This contains the list of all comics to be released under the Marvel Forever imprint of Marvel Comics this June, 2018. FOREVER AVENGERS #2 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by LEINIL FRANCIS YU and LAURA MARTIN RESCUE STARBRAND! Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have launched the Avengers Universe Initiative to save Starbrand from the new herald of Galactus, Proxima Midnight. But the Avengers will soon learn that the universe has become a darker place with the Impact Squad's deadly discovery! FOREVER AVENGERS #3 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by YASMINE PUTRI THE HERALDS MULTIPLY! Starbrand is back but their enemies have multiplied. The rampage of the Heralds of Galactus continues across the system. As the Star Squad races to aide the Impact Squad, they will encounter more Heralds waiting to kill them. With the Initiative stretched too thin, Tony Stark will be forced to activate another pod. FOREVER AVENGERS #4 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by STEVE MCNIVEN, JAY LEISTEN, and DAVID CURIEL MEET THE BOOSTER SQUAD! The Star Squad is in peril! Members of the squad are compromised. Starbrand and Nightmask are in danger. To win the battle, Tony calls forth the members of his team, the Booster Squad, including a villain that Carol have vouched for. Will the Initiative succeed in their first battle? FOREVER AVENGERS #5 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by SIMONE BIANCHI RESCUE THE SORCERER! Ebony Maw has infiltrated the Sanctum Sanctorum! Doctor Strange puts the whole Manhattan in grave danger while under the spell of Ebony Maw. Left with no other choice, Tony calls the unconfirmed members of the Strange Squad. The whole battle has now become a will-they-won't-they situation. FOREVER BLACK WIDOW #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by PHIL NOTO RED AND BLACK! Natasha Romanoff has made mistakes. Everyone does. The moment she escaped from the Red Room, she knew her past will come back to haunt her. And it did. But what happens when the future will haunt her for the things she will do? What is the Black Room and who is the mysterious character behind all the chaos? FOREVER CAPTAIN AMERICA #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by ADI GRANOV RETAKE THE LEGACY! Steve Rogers' legacy has been tarnished after the rampage of an impostor. But he has been given another opportunity to become the symbol of liberty he aspired to be. A common saying goes, "Cut one head and two more will grow." And Captain America can cut Hydra heads all day. FOREVER CAPTAIN AMERICA #2 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by STEVE EPTING IT DOES NOT END WITH HYDRA! Zemo has teamed up with another familiar face. To defeat his old and new enemies, Steve calls upon allies of his own. Meet the New Invaders! PLUS, the Marvel Forever debut of Nick Fury! FOREVER CHAMPIONS #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by STEFANO CASELLI and TAMRA BONVILLAIN SMALLER HEROES FOR A BIGGER WORLD! After the fallout of Hydra World, most heroes have left the superhero community. But kids don't give up easily. Join Miles Morales, Sam Alexander, Riri Williams, Amadeus Cho, Viv Vision, Kamala Khan, and Nadia Pym as they save the world! PLUS, the Champions meet Luke Cage and Jessica Jones who have adjuster to a normal life. FOREVER FANTASTIC FOUR #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by ESAD RIBIC ONE UNIVERSE. ONE FAMILY The Marvel Forever universe continues with the First Family! Reed Richards has returned after being trapped in a war-torn Negative Zone. The family has reunited at last! But wounds they've received will never heal and the day of their reunion will became the first of their last days. FOREVER FANTASTIC FOUR #2 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by LEONARD KIRK and JESUS ABURTOV GATE F HAS FALLEN! The Great Chitauri Fleet attacks New York City and with the Avengers gone on an emergency, the Fantastic Four tries to save the city, but their long absence in superhero-ing will prove them incapable to do so. PLUS, there are two Johnny Storms? FOREVER IRON MAN #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by FRANK STOCKTON MORE THAN THE ARMOR! Tony Stark has destroyed his suits, except for one. And with that one suit, Tony Stark will venture to prove himself in a world that has turned its back from its heroes. PLUS, Tony meets an upgraded Crimson Dynamo in a way that he has never expected! FOREVER PHOENIX #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by JIM CHEUNG and JUSTIN PONSOR SAVE THE MUTANTS! After the fall of Genosha and the death of the Professor, the mutants have all disappeared except for a few, including the survivors of the Assault of Asteroid M, the Phoenix Five. Join Scott Summers as he leads the Phoenix-powered mutants to revive their dying race. FOREVER SCARLET WITCH #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by JAMAL CAMPBELL JOURNEY TO WEIRD-VERSE! Wanda's mental state has been hanging by a thread for the past year. She and Vision got a divorce. Thomas is dead. And her father won't let her see Billy. As soon as she hears the news that her son might be alive, Wanda decides to find him before she finally loses her grip with herself despite it being a mission she will never come back from. FOREVER THOR #1 * SAM RIDERS (W) * Cover by MARKO DJURDJEVIC and OLIVIER COIPEL MEET THE HOUSE OF ODIN! Thor has fought many wars on Earth. After battling Hydra, Thor returns to Asgard and discovers that his mother has died. The Avenger finds himself at odds with his father who wants to take back his inheritance as a punishment for his absence. To have his father's trust again, Thor will have to battle the Queens of Hel, her half-sisters Hela and Angela. PLUS, Odin and Loki have a secret?Category:Marvel Forver